The present invention relates to doors and more particularly to hydraulically operated doors such as overhead bi-fold doors.
Large structural buildings, such as barns and aviation hangers, typically have large access openings to permit the egress of equipment such as tractors and planes. The large openings of these structures have typically been secured by doors of varying types. These doors have typically included doors that lift vertically either in a track, such as garage doors, or by rolling up upon themselves. Other conventional doors are operated in a horizontal fashion. These doors are either pivotally coupled to the structure or travel in horizontal tracks.
Another type of conventional door is the electrically operated bi-fold door. These types of doors generally consist of an upper panel and a lower panel centrally hinged together. The upper panel is hinged to the structure while the lower panel includes rollers set in a track typically attached to the structure. An electric motor and pulley system using cables pulls the lower panel up along the tracks. Upon movement of the lower panel, the centrally hinged portions of the upper and lower panels are forced away from the structure. These doors typically operate slowly and have the potential of falling should the motor, pulley system or cables fail.
Another conventional door is a single panel door that has an upper end hinged to a header of the structure and a free lower end that swings out away from the opening. This type of door can be operated by a hydraulic system secured to the door and the jambs of the structure. However, since the entire surface area of the door is positioned away from the structure it is capable of being acted upon by the wind. In certain weather conditions, the wind can damage the door and concurrently the structure.
BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The invention is a hydraulic operated door assembly for a structure having a header and jambs defining an opening to the structure. The hydraulic operated door assembly includes a multi-panel door connected to a casing or door support that is inserted into the structure opening. The casing can include a horizontal truss and first and second vertical casing members disposed on ends of the horizontal truss. The door is operated by a hydraulic control assembly operatively coupled to the horizontal truss and the door.
In one embodiment of the invention, the door is a bi-fold door having an upper panel and lower panel operatively coupled together. The upper panel can be pivotally coupled to the generally horizontal truss assembly at one end and pivotally coupled to a portion of the lower panel at its other end. A free end of the lower panel can include guides capable of traveling in a track formed in the first and second vertical casing members.
The hydraulic control assembly can include one or more hydraulic piston and cylinders operatively coupled together and coupled between the generally horizontal truss assembly and the bi-fold door. The hydraulic control assembly can also include a manifold in fluid communication with the piston and cylinders to move them between a retracted position and an extended position. When the piston and cylinders are in the retracted position the door is in a closed position and when the piston and cylinders are in the extended position the door is in an open position.
The invention also includes a truss mountable to and extending generally along a header of a door opening. The truss supports the bi-fold door and a control assembly. The control assembly is pivotally coupled to and extends between the truss and a portion of the bi-fold door.
The above summary of the invention is not intended to describe each illustrated embodiment or every implementation of the invention. The figures in the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.
The preceding description of the drawings is provided for example purposes only and should not be considered limiting. The following detailed description is provided for more detailed examples of the invention. Other embodiments not disclosed or directly discussed are also considered to be within the scope and spirit of the invention. It is not the intention of the inventor to limit the scope of the invention by describing one or more example embodiments.